On All Fronts (Badscape episode)
On All Fronts is the twelth episode of season one in the show, Badscape. The border defenses are reinforced by the Tribes. Marcell visits Ashe and Taylor on a new assignment. Aero reminds Raton of his loyalties. Deutz travels to the Coldshade Clan territories to gain support. Plot The medical caravan disembarks inside the protective walls of Chepstow. Deutz and Chamel rush out the back of one of the wagons, carrying an injured citizen. Damo remains on his transport, sitting in silence next to the covered body of Mark. Whales tells him that it isn't safe to stay outside. Damo refuses to leave his friend, prompting the two to provide a swift burial to his friend before getting to safety. Now able to discuss further plans with a temporary hiatus on the conflict, Whales notes that his mercenary forces will not be enough to defend the territory they saved. Deutz notices a notification ringing on his Wristtrack, seeing that the jammed communications are now open. Damo, remaining silent, receives a message on his own. He announces that the Tribes of Seiber Bay are sending forces to assist them and the villages, lead by Commander Drakon. Before anyone left the room, Deutz gathered his allies. He tells them that they are now in open rebellion against the Badministration, and it was impossible to back out. Marcell returns to The Arch's base, and informs the group of the support gained from Frey. Kevin notes that it is risky to bring such a controversial figure into support of the rising rebellion, but disregards the thought. Before they can order another task unto Marcell, he demands answers on the Salegonian citizens and what became of them. His answer comes from the top of the stairs leading into the auditorium. The masked man walks towards Marcell, assuring him that with his devoted loyalty to The Arch will bring answers. Marcell asks for his next assignment. The man tells him to visit his friends, Ashe and Taylor, as they oversee construction on the protective wall Dux Suzy has ordered to be built. Kevin adds on to note any points of interest, and possible sources of weakness. Raton walks through the Halls of Tiger after committing mutiny by convincing Frey to assist a power struggle against the terms of the Badscape Conference. He is directly summoned to the chambers of administrator Aero, and proceeds to the General's quarters. Upon entering, he sees Aero looking through his window into the streets below, noting the progress being made on the wall. Aero sits down, and immediately gets to his point. He tells Raton that he is aware of the moderator's disdain against the recent accords, and tells him previously unknown details. Aero justifies the Red Band alliance by telling him that it is the first step to a fully united Badscape, and says that the leaders of the organization needed a small reward to be coaxed into accepting a treaty. Aero informs Raton of one of his informants within the Tribes of Seiber Bay that their leader has sent forces to assist a small resistence preventing the integrations of the accords. He states that this is a direct act of mutiny that must be responded to accordingly. Before Raton leaves, Aero says that with such a high standing Badministration ally in Frey being so easily swayed, he trusts that Raton will remain true to the Dux. Commander Drakon arrives at Chepstow on horseback, followed by platoons of swordsmen and archers. He dismounts and shakes hands with Deutz and Whales, telling them that some of his forces have already taken to the dormant battlefield to set up a perimeter. Whales tells Drakon in a hushed tone that he hopes him and Frey are aware of what they are doing by helping them. Drakon responds by saying he never liked the Badministration anyways, and fights for a true leader in Frey. Damo notes that they will need more support to maintain the territory they control, being surrounded by clans and organizations loyal to Dux Suzy. Whales, being the commander of the mercenary militia, must stay to maintain the troops, and Drakon must stay to control the Tribes's armies. With Damo still not established as a trustworthy person on Badscape, Deutz offers to travel to the neighboring Coldshade Clan in hopes of recruiting them against the Badministration. They agree on the plan, and Deutz is sent alongside Chamel to the Coldeshade territories. Marcell arrives at the Capitol perimeter and makes his way up the progressing site towards Ashe and Taylor. The two were utlizing materials gathered from the nearby mine to construct an intricate fortification to protect the city. He chats with the two and asks questions about the details surrounding the sudden need for such a project. Ashe tells him only that they were assigned the contract to build the walls by a direct order, with little details surrounding the sender. Marcell walks alongside the two, making note of anything that caught his eye before leaving the vicinity. Taylor comments her dislike towards Marcell for his unexplained appearances, in which Ashe agrees is suspicious. Deutz reaches the furthest border between the Windsor Region and the Coldeshade Clan, meeting a large ravine with various guard towers spread along the crevice. He is met by a duo of swordsman on horseback, with bows fixed on him from the tower. One of the men informs him that due to the tense struggle taking place in the Windsor Region, they are under a complete lockdown of the territory. Deutz pleads for a quick negotiation with their councils, noting the lack of support from the Badministration in the past few years towards the Coldeshade Clans during their harsh, enduring winters. The guards look towards one another, with one sending a message via Wristtrack. They motion for Deutz to enter between the towers, escorting him to the city of Roumont. Deutz is sent to a large cathedral in the middle of the city square, where a group of guards keeps watch of him. One by one, the Coldeshade Clan council enters with their advisors, each sitting at a roundtable on the second floor. Deutz is placed in a seat beneath the council members, to instill superiority. He pleads his case to the council, bringing up years of growing influence in the Capitol by the raiding Red Band and the corruption that grips the Badministration. Deutz notes the lack of provisions being provided to the clans during their difficult winter seasons, a promise made by Dux Suzy. The council responds, stating that the clans have made due without interfering with the Badministration, and have enjoyed two decades of peace since Tiger's Conquest. Deutz stands up from his chair and up to the round table, with guards grabbing his arms and placing their sword tips to his neck. Deutz continues his speech, saying that if the Tribes and Windsor Region fall to the new coalition between the Red Band and Badscape, there would be nothing between the new royal armies and the Coldshade territory. The council is visibly moved, and convenes in whispers. One of the members stands, agreeing to an alliance with the rebelling forces. Demands are made, however, with each member wishing for independence from the Badministration-made clan. Deutz responds that it isn't his decision to make, it is whoever takes the throne. Dux Suzy walks the war room, past saluting commanders and military personnel. She overhears arguments over the legitimacy of the rebellion. While noticing this, the room is interrupted by a frantic messenger boy. He tells one of the guards the message, who then sends it off to another and restrains the boy. He unsheathes his weapon and exits the room. The guard informs Aero that the Coldshade Clans have pledged their forces to the rebel cause, gaining the information from agents within the clan government. Dux Suzy takes a seat, contemplating their next move, as Aero begins barking orders to various commanders in a military strategy. Suzy stops them all, and states that they would be engaging in their first conflict in 20 years. She proclaims herself as the only rightful ruler, and that the opposition should not persist any longer than she would like. Cast Primary Characters *Bob Morley as Marcellus *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Raton Supporting Characters *Michael C. Hall as Aero *Xavier Dolan as Kevin *Jesse Ridgway as Drakon Guest Appearances *Leslie Mann as Suzy *Lakeith Stanfield as Whales *Emma Stone as Taylor *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe Notable Event(s) *Drakon arrives at the Windsor Regions to prepare a proper defense. *Deutz acquires the support of the Coldshade Clans. *Marcell investigates the weaknesses of the Capitol border wall. *The War for Badscape officially begins. Category:BadVerse Category:Badscape